


if you wanna come back, it's alright

by raikkonen (armario)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/raikkonen
Summary: It's time that he clawed his life and self-worth back from Charles' hoard of conquered hearts. Dany is just the first step into moving on; mutual trust, basic respect, reciprocal sex, and an uncomplicated arrangement that may eventually fade back into friendship.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (past), Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	if you wanna come back, it's alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/gifts).



> for redpaint- who DID NOT ASK FOR THIS. basically I was thinking of all the great authors who've works I've enjoyed in this fandom, and how I want to write something for ALL of them (i love gifting fics). and so my brain decided to inflict _daniil/pierre_ on poor innocent Nat. i hope you enjoy it, if not I definitely had fun writing it lmao.
> 
> folks, this is about as PIERRE POSITIVE as it gets. the more i wrote it, the more i thought... yeah! this is a GOOD pairing!
> 
> title from if you wanna by the vaccines

Charles is dangerous. He is the number on the speedometer getting higher and higher while Pierre grips the chair, knuckles turning white, exhilarated and terrified. He is the rush of adrenaline from the wind roaring in Pierre's ears, risking a glance over to see the wild joy shining in Charles' eyes. He is every drug he's ever tried. _Come on, Pierre, just a little. For me._ Pierre gets high on Charles, who brings out, who coaxes, who encourages, his every dangerous whim.

Pierre has known for some time now that Charles will be the death of him. A road accident. An overdose. A tragic crash after a battle that no one could have predicted. 

A suicide.

For years, Pierre pined after him. Friendship with the revered _il Predestinato_ was an irrefragable honour. He would have been satisfied with that, but Charles took it further. He saw something in Pierre that no matter how many times he looked in the mirror, he couldn't discern. Why would Charles want _him?_

Part of him always warned him not to bite the hand that fed him, by overthinking and over-complicating their relationship. But his mind fixated on the question. He had suspicions that it wasn't a positive trait of his that Charles found attractive. It wasn't the structure of his face, his handsome features. It wasn't his sex appeal nor his winning personality, because Pierre has none of those things. It was his flaws. 

His docility. His tangible diffidence. His tendency to idolise, his compulsion to praise Charles at every opportunity. 

Sex with him was a dream that Pierre always feared waking up from. And now he has, he's reeling from it. Plagued by loneliness, starved of touch. It's Daniil who catches him.

"I know you wish you were still at Red Bull, but surely you're not that disappointed to be back with me?" Dany asks playfully.

"Not disappointed at all," Pierre sighs. "Sorry. I'm just going through some things right now."

"Things, huh?"

"...Yes."

Daniil sits back, angling his body more towards Pierre on the sofa, resting one arm across the back of it. Pierre feels uncomfortable under the weight of his scrutinising gaze. He moves in on himself a little, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top of them. 

"What things, Pierre? We're going to be spending more time with each other again. I want to know what is wrong."

Pierre looks up at him. Daniil looks genuinely concerned, and when he sees Pierre doubtfully looking up at him, the corner of his mouth turns up in a small, encouraging smile. 

"What are they called..." Dany says, frowning. "Angry... angry aunts? No, fuck, wait..." he trails off, frown getting deeper, before his face suddenly lights up. "Agony aunts! That's what I meant. Pretend I'm an agony aunt, I'm going to listen to all your problems, yeah?"

Pierre huffs out a laugh. 

He isn't sure if he wants to talk to Daniil. It may be 2019, but homophobia is still rife, especially within the sporting world's archaic ideals of masculinity. And with all due to respect to his teammate, his country of origin doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to LGBT rights. It could well be that Daniil is disgusted by Pierre's proclivities. Or maybe he'd be sympathetic, and Pierre is insulting him by following this train of thought. 

The problem is, does he really want to take the risk of alienating someone who he's contractually obliged to get along with?

Daniil observes his hesitancy and adds, "You can trust me."

Maybe that's true. And Pierre is so desperate to pour his heart out on that which he's been silent for almost a decade, he doesn't have the strength to evaluate his own imprudence right now. He curls deeper in on himself, dropping his gaze again as he quietly admits, "It's Charles."

"Oh," his teammate supplies. His frown returns. "I wasn't expecting you to say that. What do you mean?"

Pierre holds his breath. "We were together. Kind of. It was complicated, yeah, but... since we were children, we were, you know."

Daniil's eyes are wide like saucers and it would be comical if this whole situation wasn't so mortifying. He stares at Pierre as though he's waiting for him to backtrack and say, _no homo though,_ but Pierre looks steadily back at him, daring him to object.

Daniil snaps out of it. "How young?" he demands. "How did I not notice that?!"

"I don't know," Pierre shrugs, flushed. "Fourteen, maybe? And why would you have noticed? We didn't kiss on the podium or anything," he jokes.

"I just can't believe you guys have been fucking since you were teenagers and none of us even realised. Jesus," Dany shakes his head. He sounds impressed, which Pierre finds funny, and also helps him to relax. Maybe Daniil really is fine with it. But that doesn't mean he'll be okay with hearing all the graphic details that come with gay sex and Charles' myriad of weird, violent kinks.

"You weren't the only one," Pierre assures him. "No one assumes there are gay people in sport at our level." Straight racing drivers don't tend to look for, or pick up on, any romantic subtext between their rivals. Why would they? The very idea of a gay F1 driver is laughable to most, and abhorrent to many.

For some reason, Daniil seems to find that funny. He exhales on something of a rueful laugh, before his expression turns more pensive.

"What's bothering you about Charles, then?" he asks.

Pierre wants to ask if Daniil has all night. There are things about Charles that have bothered him since their shared childhood. Self-destructive habits. Dangerous and disturbing inclinations. A dire ineptitude in regulating his anger, juxtaposed with his frightening impassivity in the face of tragedy.

"I think we're over," is what he says instead. 

Daniil looks pitying and Pierre hates it.

"I'm okay," he adds defensively. "It's just... hard, when you've been with someone for almost all your life and then they get bored with you. It's like I don't know who I am without him."

"He sounds like a prick," Dany says hotly.

It startles a bark of laughter out of Pierre. "You could say that, yeah."

"How did he break up with you?"

"He didn't really. We were never officially dating, or anything. He just isn't really speaking to me much." Pierre takes a shuddering breath, "And I know he's fucking someone else."

Anger flashes across Daniil's face. "What the fuck, man. How do you know?"

"I, uh, saw them together."

"Was it another guy?"

"Yes."

Daniil shakes his head, jaw clenched. It surprises Pierre that he cares this much. They got along well, but they weren't really close. His anger over the unfairness of the situation is palpable, and Pierre is wondering if he's underestimated the depths of Daniil's feelings for him. 

"You don't need him, Pierre," Dany says fiercely. "He used you like a kid's toy. Now he's bored and he's throwing you away. I don't want you to go back to him. Please don't. You need to have some respect for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Pierre placates him. "I know. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"But it's the fucking last, okay, mate? Stay away from him."

Pierre is taken aback by Daniil's vehemence. He's leaning forward, body language imploring Pierre to listen. 

"Daniil," he says, nonplussed. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve better," Daniil answers without hesitation. "You need someone who respects you."

Pierre can divine two motives underlying those words. The first is an impassioned desire to convince Pierre he's worth more than this, from the perspective of a friend and a decent person. But the second, which Pierre finds almost impossible to believe, is not so simple. It adds a small yet significant coda to Daniil's sentence.

_I can be that someone._

The atmosphere was casual and relaxed, just a friendly chat between teammates. Now there's a tension so thick in the air that Pierre can taste it. He pushes past the initial layers of tension and fear hovering at the forefront of his mind, and he's surprised to discover excitement is there too. He's never seen Daniil in a sexual light before- not that the guy's particularly unattractive, he's just always been safely stored in the 'Acquaintance' category of Pierre's brain. But as soon as the idea of sex with him was hinted at, he responded positively. His _dick_ is responding positively. Jesus, fuck.

"Do you want to jerk each other off?" Pierre asks, cautious and bold at the same time. It's a trick he learned from Charles- ask for what you want- but he doesn't want to think about Charles right now. He isn't interested in guilt or self-pity. Those things are Charles' area, and he's borne witness to enough of their misery for a lifetime. And Daniil is right here, offering a hand that Pierre never could have anticipated.

Daniil laughs, more of a nervous reaction than any real amusement. "You don't waste time, mate, do you?"

"I-" Pierre flounders, cringing slightly at his own presumptuousness. "I'm sorry. Did I read you wrong?"

There's a long pause. Daniil licks his lips, and Pierre can't stop himself from mirroring the action.

"No," Daniil says slowly. "Not at all."

Pierre exhales, mostly in relief. He knows what to do, this doesn't have to be strange or awkward. He's already into it, and from the bulge he surreptitiously checks out in Daniil's jeans, he must feel the same. Oddly enough, he doesn't even feel nervous. Just a sweet sense of satisfaction that he's about to get laid, and a warm, unfamiliar affection for his teammate. 

He moves and straightens his legs out, sitting back. He forces himself to go slowly when he unbuttons his jeans, trying not to rush through this. They have time, and he wants to enjoy it. He wants Daniil to enjoy it, because while Pierre's talents almost exclusively lie in motorsport, he's pretty confident in his ability to get a guy off. 

Beside him, Daniil does the same, undoing his fly and pushing his jeans down to give himself room to move. He glances at Pierre who gives him a crooked, conspiratorial smile.

The outline of Pierre's erection is blatantly obvious, the shape of it hot and hard confined to his boxers. Daniil can't take his eyes away, and it's flattering. 

"We can stop before this gets too weird to come back from," Dany says quietly.

"I'm ready when you are," Pierre answers, almost defiant, as though it's some kind of challenge to see if he's bluffing, to see if Daniil can really bring himself to touch another man's cock. 

Daniil slides his underwear down and exposes his dick. It's thick, a little bigger than Pierre's, and curves slightly to the right, pubic hair untrimmed at the base. Pierre stops himself from taking it into his mouth on instinct, and instead takes his own cock out. Daniil inhales sharply, and when Pierre's gaze snaps up to his, his eyes are dark and lips parted slightly.

"Have you ever done this?" Pierre asks, lowering his voice because suddenly it seems appropriate to be quieter. It strikes him that perhaps Daniil has past experiences.

"Once," Daniil admits. "Not for a long time."

"You don't need to worry," Pierre reassures him. "Can I touch you?"

"Yeah, can I?"

"Of course."

Inwardly he smiles at the politeness of it. But he also feels a sharp pang of sadness, because it's so opposite to the total disregard for his boundaries that has historically characterised his sex with Charles. Daniil's hand closes around his dick and Pierre's whole body tenses up at the contact, the sudden sensation, the way his dick fattens up in Daniil's grasp. He reaches over to take Daniil's cock, warm and hard in his hand as he builds up a slow rhythm into jerking him off.

"Is this what you do with Charles?" Dany wonders aloud, slightly breathless. His fingers rub deliberately over the head of Pierre's cock, who lets out a soft moan before he can answer.

"Don't want to think about Charles right now," Pierre mutters. He shuffles closer to Daniil, feeling like although they're sharing a sofa and giving each other a handjob, they aren't close enough. Daniil welcomes it, using his free hand to wrap an arm around Pierre's shoulders. The brotherly gesture feels contradictory right now, but Pierre isn't complaining. 

"Can we kiss?" Daniil asks in a low voice. 

In pleased response, Pierre puts his other hand on the back of Daniil's head, gripping the hair there, and draws him in for a deep kiss. He skips the innocent brushing of lips and goes straight for prying Daniil's mouth open with his tongue, pressing it as far into his mouth as he can. He ends up halfway onto Daniil's lap, who lets go of Pierre's dick for a second to steady him. 

"Take your pants off," Daniil begs.

Pierre clumsily shifts away to strip off his clothes, deciding that he may as well get rid of his shirt too. This isn't as casual as he'd been expecting it to be, but he's so horny right now he doesn't care. Dany removes his own jeans and underwear fully and after a moment's hesitation, he mimics Pierre by taking off his own shirt. 

Quickly, Pierre climbs back onto Daniil's lap, gasping slightly when Daniil's hands settle on his ass. Their cocks brush together and Pierre can't help but rut forward, seeking the warmth and friction of Daniil's dick against his.

"Fuck, that's good," Daniil breathes. He spreads his legs and thrusts his hips up to grind his cock against Pierre's. It's good, but it's only driving him crazier instead of relieving any pressure. Pierre lets himself rest his weight on top of his teammate, lining up his dick rest on top of Daniil's, which he can feel twitch against his. Daniil groans softly, letting his head fall back against the arm of the sofa, hands roaming now over Pierre's chest, lingering on his nipples as he feels them harden under his fingertips. 

Pierre sits back and takes their cocks in hand, jerking them both off together at the same time. The feeling of Daniil's hot skin against his is incomparable. He's so turned on he doesn't think it's going to take too long, not when precum is wetting his fingers like this. Daniil helps him by pulling him down for a heated, messy kiss, while he lifts his hips to help Pierre get a better angle.

It feels so fucking good to just lose himself in some uncomplicated sex. When it feels good, he can just chase that feeling, knowing Daniil's enjoying it too, without worrying if he's gonna offset some undiscovered trauma by saying the wrong thing, or making Charles frustrated because he's hopeless at indulging kinks he doesn't share. Pierre hates to admit it after all this time, but maybe he is just vanilla. Maybe he just likes a simple fuck, without all the rules and regulations of more complex ambitions. He's never got the same kind of gratification from power plays and sexual aggression that Charles has. He's never enjoyed the manipulation, the theatrics and the fantasies that the sex is anything other than consensual.

Daniil's eyes are half closed in pleasure, but he's breathing fast and shallow, biting at his lip, with one hand cupping Pierre's face. At least Pierre knows he isn't pretending he's fucking a woman- the beard would be a pretty huge turn off if that was the case. He leans down to press one more kiss against Daniil's lips, fierce with some hormonal upsurge of passion, before he sets to taking them tighter and faster in his grip.

He's so hard and his cockhead is leaking steadily over them both now, wetting Daniil's. He's starting to feel a little raw from rutting skin to skin without any lube, but the precum slightly eases the way before it borders on uncomfortable stickiness. 

_"Merde,_ I'm gonna come," he gasps, hips stuttering forward as his vision whites out for a second, cock pulsing come all over Daniil's own dick and his stomach. He breathes harshly, feeling exhausted and wanting to collapse right here, on top of his partner. He works them both through it, his come acting as lube, but his dick is way too sensitive to keep jerking it until Dany comes. 

"I can't keep going," Pierre mumbles frustratedly.

Daniil opens his eyes properly, and takes Pierre's hand in a gesture that seems intimate and sweet. Or it would, if that hand wasn't dripping with his spend. "It's okay," Daniil assures him. "I can finish myself."

"No, no," Pierre insists. He levers himself off of Daniil's lap, and sinks to his knees on the carpeted floor. "I will suck you, yeah?"

Daniil curses. Pierre takes that as an affirmative, and he leans forward, resting his hands on Daniil's pale thighs, to take his cock into his mouth. It fills his mouth, far more than Charles' does, and he worries for a minute that he won't be able to take it all the way. But after a few minutes incrementally easing it further down his throat, spurred on by Daniil's low groans and the encouraging hand brushing his hair off his forehead, he manages to fit the length of it inside without gagging.

Feeling loose-limbed and satisfied, he puts effort into making this the most technically impressive blowjob he's ever given. He uses every trick in the book he's ever learned, and makes some up on the spot, guided by Daniil's subtle reactions to every change in the pressure of his tongue and the movements of the muscles in his throat. It takes less than five minutes for Dany's breathing to increase and choke out a warning, "Pierre-"

-Pierre is ready for it, and with a grace he's proud of, he swallows Daniil's load. 

He lets Daniil's softening dick slip out of his mouth, his jaw aching, and he wipes the back of his mouth, cheekily smug. Daniil stares back at him, open-mouthed, and Pierre can't help but start to laugh. He presses his wrist to his mouth to stop the noises bubbling hysterically out of him, his whole body shaking with it.

"Oh, shit. Did I break you, mate?" Dany asks incredulously, smiling despite himself.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Pierre says almost tearfully. He takes some deep breaths to calm himself down, until the hysterics pass. "I'm just happy, that's all. Can't believe we just did that."

"Yeah, me neither," Dany sighs. He grins and pats the sofa next to him. "Come and sit with me again."

"I have to go shower."

"You can wait for a few minutes," Daniil insists. Pierre obliges and clambers back up to sit beside him. Daniil draws him close into a cuddle, and now this definitely couldn't just be passed off as a brief folie à deux in which their libido got the better of them; not when they're curled up like lovers, with Dany's hand tracing the bare skin of Pierre's shoulder blades, with his head tucked under Dany's chin.

It's strange, because Pierre doesn't feel any overwhelming sense of remorse for 'betraying' Charles. This wasn't even motivated by his desire for revenge against his cheating boyfriend; it was just the right moment to bare his soul to someone he now knows he can trust. Daniil is a calm and relaxing presence. He's reasonable and laidback, and they have the same slightly off-the-wall sense of humour. 

Charles is a black hole. He sucks the joy out of you by drawing you in to his own dark world, where nothing matters apart from winning, and people are just objects with which to pass the time. Pierre's spent so long in that dark place that until now, he didn't realise how dangerous it was- letting Charles gamble with his life without sparing a thought for its value. 

It's time that he clawed his life and self-worth back from Charles' hoard of conquered hearts. Dany is just the first step into moving on; mutual trust, basic respect, reciprocal sex, and an uncomplicated arrangement that may eventually fade back into friendship.

"Do you feel better now?" Daniil asks.

"So much, you don't even know," Pierre grins against his skin. 

Dany is safe. He doesn't make Pierre's heart skip a beat with a smile, or his hands shake just from seeing him naked. He doesn't have the power to make Pierre offer everything he has just for the sake of his partner's pleasure. He isn't worth dying for, or risking fate worse than death. He's safe. He is what meets the eye; genuine and caring, easy to get along with, simple and _honest-_ exactly what Pierre needs right now.


End file.
